Dawn Of Souls
by Rei Shadows
Summary: A New Boy Walks In The Heroes Lives. This is the year that will change things for ever.


(This is set in 2004 (1994) In Harry Potter's 4th year)

Harry James Potter was in his bedroom at his Aunt and Uncle's House for summer vacation. He was aching to get away for these nightmarish place, but alas he didn't know how or why he would have a reason to leave early. He was in deep thought as he was laying on his stomach, not plotting his escape, but writing to his godfather Sirius Black.

He had sent Harry a very interesting letter in which it told him that it had been rumor that a very exciting event was going to be taking place at Hogwarts this year. Even after telling Harry this Sirius had in light of it failed to tell, or mention what the event would be. This frustrated Harry, but at the same time he thought he might have something to look forward to this year that might make the weeks at his Aunt and Uncle's go by faster.

He had spent the last week after the letter have arrived at midnight, by the way of the snowy white owl Hedwig, trying to guess what this exciting event could be. He had sent letters to his best friends Ronald (Ron) Weasley and Hermione Granger. But as they had replied they hadn't the foggiest idea what Sirius could have been talking about. Ron did however noted that his older brothers Bill and Charlie had wrote to him and told him to not take any risks this year, no matter how fun or offering any event may seem; not to mention his parents were happier then normal and told Ron he was going to love this school year.

He was about to sit up and wait for Hedwig to come back from hunting, when he heard music coming though his bedroom window. He got on his feet and walked over opening his window and sticking his head out of it looking up and down the street for the source of the music. He finally saw red hair blowing in the wind in a top down car pulling up to the house. A grin spread on his face, no way this could be happening he must have dozed off dreaming or something.

But there it was the Weasley twins, Ron, Lee Jordan, and one more person he didn't know driving. All in Muggle wear of the time, and for once they were dressed very well he had to look twice to make sure it was them before jumping backwards, turning around and racing to his bedroom door, down the hall, stairs and out the front door to his Uncle Vernon's dismay," What the bloody heck are you on about boy!" He shouted when Harry passed him and he fell to the ground holding his dinner plate.

"What are you all doing here," Harry said as he came to stop right outside the car. The boy driving the car turned it off. And Ron got out the car and cracked his neck in a bored way," Here to get you of course mate didn't I tell you the Quidditch World Cup is this year and we have got tickets to go Mate, and of course your coming with us?" Ron brightly smirking slyly.

Harry sighed," You know you are forgetful, I never remember you saying any of this in all your letters,"

"Sorry Mate," Ron chuckled

"Like I care if you forgot," Harry laughed ,"You all are here, and better yet getting me out of the forsaken hole,"

"And just what makes you think I am going to let you run of with these lot?" Said a low angry voice behind Harry. He knew it was his Uncle, but he didn't care he wasn't going to stop him.

"I am going Uncle Vernon. I thought you would be pleased, because I will be out of your hair early…

"SO you can go dancing off with these freaks. Don't think I don't who they are boy. Some of you freaky friends. I mean who else would fool with you. Your nothing boy get that though you head. Just like you Mother and Father…Scum put on this earth…. to poison us normal people. If you think I am going to let go with them so you can do what ever you like, and next summer you can bring back more of your nonsense ….

Harry was about to run at him, yell, fight back. But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It was the driver, or the boy who was driving. He had gotten out of the car and walked over to him," My dear man. We are taking Harry away," He said calmly, but you could feel the ice in his voice," If you have a problem with that well I would like to see you stop us ," Harry had felt this before the power the respect…just who was the boy….

More Later


End file.
